Aku padamu, Hyung
by Lovara
Summary: Jongin suka sama Kyungsoo. Sampe di belain ikut kelas masak biar bisa liat Kyungsoo sama lancar pedekate. KaiSoo Fanfiction. Exo. Yaoi. Oneshoot. No Crack.


**Aku Padamu, Hyung**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Pairing: Kaisoo (Kai+Sooman) *Di goreng krispi Kyungsoo***

**Cast: Exo member**

**Summary: Jongin atau nama bekennya Kai suka sama kakak kelasnya yang imut, unyu emes, Kyungsoo namanya. Jongin sampe bela-belain ikut kelas memasak biar bisa pedekate sama Kyungsoo. **

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul.**

**...**

"Kyungsoo chayank~ bebeb Jongin dateng~"

Jongin yang jadi cast utama FF ini lari-lari dilorong sekolah kayak banci dikejar satpol PP. Gak enak dipandang emang.

Tapi pemandangan kayak gini udah biasa diliat kalo jam pulang sekolah, terutama pas hari Jumat. Jongin bakal lari ke ruang masak karena ada sang pujaan hati disana. Saking cintanya Jongin sama Kyungsoo, dia sampe ikutan kelas memasak yang Kyungsoo jadi ketuanya. Jongin yang masak air aja sampe gosong itu ikut kelas masak? Sehun sama Tao yang jadi sahabatnya Jongin sampe pergi ke gereja buat minta air suci, sapa tau Jongin dimasukin setan yang demen masak.

"_Enak aja, ini namanya strategi pedekate"_ kata Jongin pas abis disiram air 3 ember sama Sehun juga Tao.

Sebulan sudah Jongin ikut kelas memasak, Sehun sama Tao jadi pengen tau sampe mana kemampuan memasak seorang Kim Jongin. Puji Tuhan, Jongin bisa masak air sekarang. Ini udah kemajuan banget, airnya berhasil selamat dari kegosongan.

Kyungsoo itu kakak kelas Jongin, dia kelas 2. Jongin suka sama Kyungsoo pas dia baru pertama masuk sekolah. Kayak adegan di komik-komik gitu, Jongin yang kesasar nyari kelasnya dibantu sama Kyungsoo. Abis pertemuan pertama mereka, Jongin langsung nyari tau siapa kakak kelasnya yang imut bingit itu.

Dan ada untungnya punya koneksi kakak kelas. Chanyeol, tetangga belakang rumah Jongin rupanya sekelas sama Kyungsoo. Dari Chanyeol lah Jongin tau kalo Kyungsoo ikut kelas memasak.

"_Tuh kan~ Kyungsoo imut banget hari ini"_

Yang laen sibuk motong terong, Jongin fokus sama Kyungsoo yang lagi ngejelasin bahan-bahan buat masak hari ini.

"Jongin? Kamu gak motong terong kamu?" tanya Kyungsoo pas gak sengaja ngeliat Jongin yang lagi ngelamun.

Seketika Jongin langsung ngeliat kebawah.

"_Kyungsoo nyuruh aku motong kamu-"_

"Jongin? Terong diatas meja dipotong terus masukin ke dalam panci" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"_Oh~ Terong yang diatas meja, kirain kamu. Berarti kamu aman"_

Jongin nge-pukpuk bagian tengah celananya.

**...**

"Jadi sampe mana tahap pedekate-nya?" tanya Sehun sambil nyedot bubble tea miliknya.

***Sehun disini gak cadel yah, capek ngetiknya kalo Sehun jadi cadel. Cukup disebelah aja yang Sehunnya cadel -_-***

Sroott...

"Kayaknya belum ada kemajuan deh" jawab Jongin lemes.

Sroott...

"Terus kamu mau ngelakuin apa lagi? Coba ajak Kyungsoo Hyung pulang bareng" kata Sehun.

Sroott...

"Gak tau Hun. Kalo Kyungsoo Hyung nolak pulang bareng gimana?" Jongin galau.

Sroott...

"PLIS DEH TAO, KALO UDAH ABIS JANGAN DISEDOT ! BERISIK TAUK !" amuk Sehun sama Jongin karena ke ganggu suara Tao yang nyedot gelas kosong bubble tea-nya.

"Beliin lagi~"

Tao aegyo biar dapet bubble tea gratis, soalnya uang jajan dia udah abis. Sehun sama Jongin langsung keluarin duit dari dompet mereka.

"Nih sana beli sekalian buat persediaan sebulan-" usir Sehun.

Tao yang dapet duit banyak langsung lari ke mas-mas bubble tea.

"Kamu sama Soo Hyung kan satu klub, kenapa gak pura-pura ngajak belanja aja? Siapa tau kalian bisa akrab" usul Sehun.

Jongin diem lagi mikir soal omongan Sehun yang banyak benernya.

"Makasih ya Hun, kamu emang sahabat terbaik" Jongin meluk Sehun sambil ngepukpuk punggung Sehun.

"LUHAN GE, SEHUN SELINGKUH SAMA JONGIN !" teriak Tao kenceng banget. Dia rupanya udah balik beli bubble tea terus ngeliat Sehun sama Jongin pelukan.

Sehun sama Jongin yang lagi posisi pelukan langsung misah. Sehun ngebekep mulut Tao pake tangannya.

"Jangan berisik, aku gak selingkuh sama Jongin" kata Sehun sambil lirik kanan-kiri, takut Luhan beneran dateng terus nabok Sehun pake tiang gawang.

Lagian mereka bertiga ada di taman, terus Luhan di sekolahan gak mungkin Luhan denger suara teriakan Tao.

"Hun, kamu mau bikin populasi panda di dunia ilang satu?" kata Jongin prihatin ngeliat Tao yang udah biru wajahnya. Sehun ngebekep mulut Tao sekalian sama hidungnya, Tao kan gak bisa napas.

Sehun yang masih sayang nyawanya buru-buru narik tangannya.

"Huaahhh~ kirain aku bakal mati tadi" Tao langsung ngambil napas.

**...**

Sampe dirumah, Jongin langsung mikir gimana caranya ngajak Kyungsoo pulang bareng ato minimal belanja bareng buat persediaan klub memasak. Pas lagi mikir kakaknya Jongin, Soobin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalem kamar gak pake ketuk pintu.

"Jong, disuruh mamah beli kecap sama garem"

Kakaknya Jongin ini cantik, tinggi, putih. Dia udah kuliah sama kerja sambilan jadi model gara-gara tinggi banget, Jongin aja sampe kalah. Kalah tinggi, kalah putih sama kalah mancung.

"Nuna ketok pintu dulu donk, kalo pas aku lagi ganti baju gimana?" protes Jongin soal kebiasaan Soobin yang jarang ketuk pintu.

"Terus kalo kamu lagi ganti baju kenapa? Kayak badan bagus aja"

Biarpun badan Jongin belum sebagus pak Siwon guru agama mereka, tapi tetep aja malu dong kalo di liat sama cewek biarpun kakak sendiri. Eh, Jongin punya malu ternyata. Biasanya juga malu-maluin.

Jongin naek sepedanya buat ke minimarket yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Jalanan di komplek udah lumayan sepi. Jongin mengayuh sepedanya kenceng, dia takut kalo ada mbak kunti yang tiba-tiba ngebonceng di belakang.

Ckitt...

Jongin udah sampe di minimarket. Ia parkirin sepedanya sama gak lupa di kunci, musim maling sepeda soalnya. Jongin langsung ngeluarin kertas daftar belanjaan dari mamahnya.

"Kecap.. kecap"

Jongin muter-muter nyari rak kecap. Ketemu akhirnya, ternyata ada di deket pintu masuk tadi.

Setengah jam Jongin disana, keranjang yang dibawa udah hampir penuh.

"Nah sekarang yang terakhir-"

Jongin ngeliat lagi daftar belanjaannya.

"_Pembalut?"_

Jongin langsung mikir. Kayaknya kakaknya yang sengaja nulis pembalut di daftar belanjaan mamahnya. Jongin galau, pas di depan rak pembalut. Ia bingung karena banyak macemnya, untung aja minimarketnya pas sepi. Jongin nengok kanan sama kiri kayak mau maling, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sebungkus pembalut.

"Jongin? Belanja disini juga?!"

Jongin kaget setengah hidup. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ada disebelahnya. Kok Jongin gak liat? Terus sejak kapan Kyungsoo ada disebelahnya? Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo ngira Jongin maniak gara-gara berdiri didepan rak pembalut?

"Jong? Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eh- Ky-kyungsoo Hyung" Jongin nyengir polos tapi malah menjurus nyengir mesum.

"Kamu belanja disini juga?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"I-iya Hyung. Hyung sendirian aja?" tanya Jongin gugup.

"Iya sendiri aja, kamu belanja banyak ya~"

Jongin yang dapet senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo rasanya pengen teriak kegirangan.

"Hehe... disuruh mamah tadi"

Jongin yang gak ngelewatin kesempatan emas ini langsung praktekin usulan Sehun tadi sore.

"Hy-hyung mau pulang bareng aku?" tanya Jongin gugup.

"Eh? Tapi rumah ku jauh, ntar biar aku naik bus aja" jawab Kyungsoo.

Tuhkan mereka emang jodoh, rumah Kyungsoo yang jauh aja bisa ketemu disini.

"Gak apa-apa Hyung, lagian aku bawa sepeda kok"

Berkat bujuk dan rayuan maut dari Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo mau dianter pulang sama Jongin. Belanjaan keduanya ditaroh dikeranjang depan sepeda. Kyungsoo ngebonceng Jongin dibelakang.

"Pegangan yang kenceng Hyung, jangan sampe jatoh" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo bingung ia kudu pegangan dimana? Masa mau megang pinggang Jongin? Kan malu.

"Pegangan sini Hyung~"

Jongin narik tangan Kyungsoo buat meluk perutnya. Ahay~ si Jongin pinter manfaatin kesempatan :* sini cium dulu :*

**...**

Pulang nganterin Kyungsoo, sepanjang perjalanan Jongin gak berhenti nyengir sampe giginya kering. Bahkan sampe dirumah juga Jongin masih nyengir gak jelas.

"Adek kamu kenapa?" tanya mamahnya Jongin pada Soobin pas makan malam.

"Gak tau mah, abis dari minimarket dia kaya orang gila gitu" jawab Soobin gak mau ambil pusing.

"Apa perlu mamah telpon papah kamu biar pulang malem ini?"

Mamahnya Jongin takut kalo Jongin kena sawan dijalan. Jongin masih asik sama dunianya sendiri, ia ngebayangin tadi Kyungsoo meluk dia erat banget. Iyalah erat orang Jongin naek sepedanya ngebut kayak pake NOS . Meskipun ngelamun, Jongin gak lupa buat ngisi perutnya.

"Hoek-"

Jongin muntahin lagi makanannya.

"Masakan apa ini mah? Kok gak ada rasanya?" tanya Jongin sama mamahnya.

"Itu semur ayam"

"Semur? Kok bening sama gak ada rasanya?"protes Jongin.

"SIAPA SURUH KAMU BELI KECAP SAMA GAREM AJA SAMPE 3 JAM?!"

Mamahnya Jongin keluar tanduk. Jongin lupa tadi abis nganter Kyungsoo pulang, ia sempet ngobrol sebentar sambil ngemil biskuit yang Kyungsoo buat. Gak lama kok padahal tadi ngobrolnya, Cuma sampe ngabisin 3 toples biskuit aja.

**...**

Pagi-pagi wajah Jongin udah mendung. Jongin lagi kesel banget hari ini, siapa yang gak kesel kalo temen kalian tiba-tiba ngebatalin janji berangkat sekolah bareng? Cuma karena mau berangkat sama pacarnya masing-masing. Nasib jadi jomblo ya, Jong? Sama donk kalo gitu.

"_Sorry Jong. Luhan bebeb ngajakin berangkat bareng. Katanya dia pengen pamer sama anak klub sepakbola kalo udah punya pacar"_

"_Sorry juga Ngong. Tadi subuh Kris Ge tiba-tiba ngajakin berangkat bareng ke sekolah. Sehun juga katanya berangkat sama Luhan Ge? Berarti kamu berangkat sendirian hari ini? Telor ~telor, ulet~ ulet, kepompong kupu-kupu, kasian deh lu~"_

Abis baca Sms dari Tao, Jongin hampir aja ngebanting hapenya. Tapi gak jadi. Oya, ingetin Jongin nanti kalo ketemu Tao, buat nakut-nakutin itu jelmaan panda pake serangga.

Sampe di sekolah Jongin ngebuka loker miliknya. Banyak surat sama hadiah yang masuk ke dalem lokernya hari ini. Gini-gini Jongin juga lumayan populer di sekolah. Apalagi pas gak sengaja ngedance sama Yixing pas festival sekolah bulan lalu.

"Pagi Jongin~" suara lembut pertama yang menyapa Jongin pagi ini.

Jongin langsung pasang senyum cakep pas ngeliat Kyungsoo.

"Pagi juga Hyung. Gimana semalem? Nyenyak tidurnya?"

Kyungsoo agak malu ditanya gitu sama Jongin.

"I-iya. Makasih ya semalem udah nganter pulang. Kamu gak dimarahin mamah kamu?"

"Nggak kok Hyung, mamah ku orangnya baik" jawab Jongin yang sepertinya lupa kalo semalem mamahnya ceramah.

"Syukur deh kalo gak marah. Oya, pulang sekolah mau bantu menata bahan diruang masak gak?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Mau Hyung, mau banget..."

"Menata rumah tangga sama Hyung juga boleh~" tambah Jongin pelan untungnya.

"Oke kalo gitu nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di ruang memasak" kata Kyungsoo sebelum pergi ke kelasnya.

"Yey ! Kyungsoo Hyung ngajak berduaan di ruang masak !" teriak Jongin sarap.

Brak...

Pas balik badan, wajah Jongin ke pentok pintu Loker yang kebuka.

"Argh ! Hihung ku~" erang Jongin sambil megangin hidungnya.

"Kenapa Jong?" tanya Xiumin yang gak sadar pintu lokernya nabrak wajah Jongin.

"Hung hanggung hawab, hihung khu hadi hesek nih..." (Hyung tanggung jawab, hidung ku jadi pesek nih)

"Lah? Bukannya idung kamu udah pesek dari dulu?" jawab Xiumin bikin Jongin mewek dipojokan.

Di kelas Sehun sama Tao udah duduk manis. Jongin sepet liat mereka berdua, efek dendam gara-gara berangkat sendiri.

"Kenapa Ngong? Kusut banget wajahnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Gak apa-apa, lagi pengen makan orang" sahut Jongin ketus.

"Idih~ Jongin ngambekkan, gara-gara gak berangkat sekolah bareng kita~" goda Tao.

Ngeliat Tao, Jongin inget sesuatu.

"Tao, mau permen?" Jongin nawarin Tao permen karet.

"Wah tumben banget, mau ya satu" Tao langsung narik sebungkus permen karet dari tempatnya.

Pluk...

Pas bungkusnya ditarik, ada kecoa plastik yang keluar. (Yang tau mainan ini masa kecil anda bahagia)

Tao ngeliatin kecoa plastik itu. Jongin diem sambil nunggu reaksi Tao.

"HUWAAAA...! KECOA ! KRIS GE ! TAO DIGIGIT KECOA !" teriak Tao sambil lari keluar kelas.

Temen-temen sekelas mereka ngeliatin Tao dengan pandangan bingung. "Emang kecoa bisa gigit?"

Jongin ketawa puas banget.

"Hahahaha... Jago wushu tapi takut banget sama kecoa..." Jongin masih ketawa sambil megangin perutnya.

Sehun pasang wajah datar, gak ikutan ketawa kayak Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa Hun?" tanya Jongin capek ketawa.

"Lagi mikir enaknya ntar aku bawa bunga apa ya ke kuburan?" jawab Sehun.

Jongin langsung diem. "E-emang kenapa?"

"Gak nyadar tadi Tao nyebut siapa pas pergi?"

Otak Jongin lagi flashback kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Huwee Sehun, tolongin dong~" sekarang Jongin malah mewek sambil megangin kaki Sehun.

"Sorry Jong, aku gak bisa bantu apa-apa. Tapi jangan khawatir, tiap bulan aku bakal dateng ke kuburanmu sama Luhan Hyung"

Brak...

Suara pintu kelas dibanting.

"MANA KIM JONGIN !" teriak seorang naga/? yang marah karena kedamaian panda kesayangannya terganggu.

Adegan selanjutnya disensor karena tidak layak tayang.

**...**

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pas mereka ada diruang masak.

"Ah? Gak apa-apa Hyung, tadi pas main sama Sehun gak sengaja kena pinggiran meja" elak Jongin. Padahal aslinya dia habis dilahap sama naga ngamuk.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kalo luka itu jangan dibiarin kebuka, ntar bisa infeksi" kata Kyungsoo sambil nempelin plaster gambar Pororo dikening Jongin.

"Ma-makasih Hyung" ucap Jongin seneng karena Kyungsoo perhatian sama dia.

"Sa-sama-sama" balas Kyungsoo. Wajahnya merah gara-gara wajah mereka sempet deket banget, Kyungsoo sampe bisa nyium bau parfum Jongin yang wangi.

"Kenapa kamu ikut kelas memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil lanjutin nata bahan-bahan.

Jongin tentu saja gak bakal bilang biar dia bisa deket sama Kyungsoo.

"Cuma pengen aja Hyung, soalnya mamah sama papah sering pergi ke luar kota, terus Soobin Nuna kadang sibuk kerja. Daripada beli makan diluar mending bikin sendiri" jawab Jongin yang 1000 persen bohong. Bagian benernya Cuma kadang dia sendirian dirumah.

"Kamu sering di rumah sendirian?"

"Gak terlalu sering sih..."

"Kalo pas kamu sendirian boleh kok mampir ke rumahku" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Tapi dasarnya cinta, Kyungsoo ngomong pelan pun Jongin bakal tetep denger.

"Beneran Hyung? Aku boleh ke rumah Hyung?" tanya Jongin antusias dan nafsu. Nafsu pedekate, bukan nafsu yang lain.

"Bo-boleh aja" jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Wajah mereka berdua deket lagi karna Jongin megangin kedua pundaknya.

Akhirnya Jongin sadar kalo jarak wajah keduanya deket, Jongin ngeliatin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo Cuma diem sambil balik ngeliatin Jongin.

"_Jongin cakep juga~" _batin Kyungsoo.

"Hyung~" wajah Jongin makin deket. Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya.

Brak...

"Kyung, ayo pulang bar-"

"Oh sorry ganggu, lanjutin aja. Hehehe..." Orang itu langsung pergi lagi.

Jongin sama Kyungsoo udah terlanjur malu gara-gara kepergok Baekhyun yang dateng tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Cabe emang tu bocah satu, moment sama kesempatan udah pas padahal tadi.

"Su-sudah hampir malem Hyung, kalo gak buru-buru nanti gerbangnya dikunci" ucap Jongin gugup sama malu.

"I-iya..." jawab Kyungsoo yang juga sama seperti Jongin. Gugup dan malu.

"_Tadi Jongin mau ngapain? Masa ia dia mau nyium aku?"_

**...**

"Serius? Tadi hampir nyium Kyungsoo Hyung?!" teriak Sehun kenceng banget.

Kalo aja bukan karena Jongin mau curhat, udah pasti Sehun dilempar dari atap rumah Jongin.

"Gak usah pake teriak bisa kali Hun~" kata Jongin males ngeladenin Sehun yang kadang kelewat hyper.

"Sorry sorry. Tapi beneran kamu hampir nyium Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin iya-in pertanyaan Sehun. "Tapi gagal gara-gara Baekhyun dateng"

Sehun mendesah kecewa. Penonton kecewa saudara-saudara.

"Tapi Kyungsoo Hyung gak nolak kan? Dia gak marah?" tanya Sehun mulai kepo.

"Nggak sih, kayaknya Kyungsoo Hyung pasrah aja gitu~"

"Tunggu apalagi udah buruan tembak !" seru Tao yang baru saja datang.

Malem ini Sehun sama Tao rencana nginep di rumah Jongin. Berhubung besok Minggu, Sehun sama Tao oke-oke aja asal ada cemilan untuk mereka. Dan Tao datang telat satu jam dari waktu janjian mereka.

"Darimana aja? Udah telat satu jam nih" protes Sehun karena selama 1 jam Cuma dia yang dengerin curhatan dari Jongin.

Tao nyengir panda. "Ketiduran tadi, dari pulang sekolah"

Sehun sama Jongin salut sama Tao yang bisa tidur berjam-jam. Panda kan emang gitu yah, makan banyak terus tidur nya lama. Lanjutkan nak !

Cemilan udah siap. Ini berasa piyama party ala cewek-cewek populer bedanya mereka bertiga itu bukan cewek dan gak pake piyama, Cuma boxer sama kaos doang.

"Jadi Kyungsoo Hyung udah ngasih sinyal kalo boleh main ke rumahnya?" kata Tao sambil mencomot cemilan di depannya.

"Yah intinya sih gitu~" sahut Jongin.

"Krauk... gimana kalo kamu... Krauk... ngajak Kyungsoo... Krauk... Hyung... Krauk... Kencan..." kata Tao sibuk memamahbiak sebungkus keripik kentang.

Sehun dan Jongin menatap Tao jijik. Mereka heran bagaimana bisa Kris yang notabene kapten tim basket yang tampan itu bisa pacaran dengan Tao bocah jelmaan panda yang kadang absurd ini. AB style bebas mau ngapain aja deh.

"Kencan itu terlalu mainstream" sahut Jongin.

Sehun sama Tao mikir lagi. Gimana caranya temen mereka yang jomblo ini bisa punya pacar. Kasian juga liat Jongin yang ngejomblo, sementara mereka enak-enakan pacaran.

"Aaaa..." Tao teriak kenceng.

"Ada apa? Nemu cara biar cepet jadian sama Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanya Jongin H2C.

"Nggak. Udah hampir jam 9 waktunya minum susu, minta susu ya~" sahut Tao enteng.

Sehun sama Jongin nimpuk Tao pake bantal sama guling. Jongin yang saking keselnya tadi hampir aja ngelempar kursi.

Tinggalkan sejenak panda yang sekarang lagi ngubek isi kulkas punya Jongin. Sehun lagi cari cara biar pedekatenya Jongin berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan apapun.

"Kamu tunjukkin perhatian ke Kyungsoo Hyung, pake hadiah ato bantu dia ngurusin klub memasak. Sapa tau Kyungsoo Hyungnya tersentuh terus pedekate nya lancar~"

Ini yang ngomong Tao. Sehun sama Jongin otomatis ngeliatin Tao yang udah bawa sekotak gede susu sama cemilan lagi.

"Apa?!" tanya Tao karena diliatin kedua sahabatnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kadang keluar pinternya juga nih anak panda~" sahut Sehun.

"Biasanya agak lemot, kalo suruh ngasih solusi" tambah Jongin.

Tao ngamuk. Ia lemparin semua cemilan yang ia bawa.

Duagh...

Jongin kena lemparan kotak susu yang gede itu.

**...**

"Kamu abis berantem?" tanya Kyungsoo liat wajah Jongin banyak cakaran.

"Nggak Hyung, ini gara-gara kucing tetangga ngamuk" jawab Jongin ngeles aslinya dia dicakar anak panda kemaren-kemaren.

"Udah diobati?"

"Udah kok Hyung, tenang aja" Jongin nyengir cakep.

Hari ini Jongin mau praktekin apa yang Tao usulin kemaren pas nginep bareng. Jongin berangkat pagi biar ketemu Kyungsoo di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin.

"Iya?"

"Mau gak kalo tiap pagi aku jemput?" tanya Jongin langsung.

"Eh? Tapi rumah kita kan gak searah?" kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Gak apa-apa Hyung yang penting nanti jalan hidup kita searah~"

Jongin nyengir cakep. Kyungsoo malu-malu Monggu.

"Gimana Hyung? Ntar kita boncengan naek sepeda bareng, biar romantis" kata Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo ngangguk pelan, mukanya udah merah banget.

"Yey ! makasih Hyung~ nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu diparkiran~" teriak Jongin makin sarap.

Di kelas, Tao sama Sehun ngeliatin Jongin bingung. Pagi-pagi Jongin udah ketawa sendiri padahal kelas belum rame dan gak ada yang ngajakin Jongin ngobrol. Intinya Jongin duduk sendiri sambil cengar-cengir.

"Perlu dipanggilin Pak Siwon gak?"bisik Sehun.

"Kayaknya perlu, sapa tau Jongin kena sambet setan di gudang belakang~" sahut Tao sambil berbisik juga.

Jongin yang menyadari kedatangan kedua sahabatnya tercinta langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sehunnie~ Zitao~" Jongin lari menghampiri keduanya.

Sehun sama Tao yang tadinya berdiri sebelahan langsung minggir, akibatnya Jongin nyungsep nabrak meja di depannya.

"Hihung ku !" teriaknya.

**...**

Jongin udah siap di parkiran. Pas bel pulang bunyi tadi, Jongin langsung lari ia gak peduli kalo pak Yunho guru sejarahnya masih di dalem kelas.

"Jongin? Udah lama nunggunya?" Kyungsoo muncul 5 menit kemudian.

"Nggak kok Hyung, aku baru aja nyampe" jawab Jongin.

"Tapi beneran gak apa-apa, kamu pulang bareng aku?" tanya Kyungsoo mastiin.

"Beneran deh Hyung, emangnya kenapa? Hyung gak mau pulang sama aku ya?" Jongin udah mau keluarin jurus air mata panda yang ia pelajari dari master panda, Tao.

"Bu-bukan gitu-"

Duh Kyungsoo jadi ngerasa gak enak sama Jongin.

"Kamu kan banyak yang suka, kalo nanti fans kamu marah terus gak jadi fans kamu lagi gimana?" tambah Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Gak apa-apa Hyung, yang penting aku bisa pulang bareng Hyung~"

Senyuman Jongin bikin jantung Kyungsoo maraton. Siapa sih yang gak suka kalo deket sama cowok cakep nan seksi macem Jongin? Author sama reader pasti mau kan?

"Udah hampir sore Hyung, Yok pulang~" Jongin narik tangan Kyungsoo menuju sepedanya.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua Cuma diem. Jongin menikmati banget tangan Kyungsoo yang meluk pinggangnya. Sementara dibelakang, wajah Kyungsoo udah kayak tabokin sekelas, merah banget.

"Huwaaa Jongin ! jangan ngebut !"

Oh ternyata Jongin naik sepedanya ngebut lagi.

**...**

Rumahnya Kyungsoo sepi, katanya sih papih mamihnya lagi nengok neneknya yang sakit. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke rumahnya, masa ia Jongin mau ditinggal di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Kyungsoo berlaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik.

"Apa aja Hyung~" sahut Jongin.

Pas Kyungsoo masuk buat ngambilin minum, Jongin penasaran sama foto-foto yang ada diatas lemari kaca.

"_Ih Kyungsoo Hyung unyu banget pas kecil~"_ Jongin jadi fanboy dadakan.

"Ngeliatin apa?" Kyungsoo udah nongol. Dia bawa dua gelas sirup kulit manggis sama cemilan setoples.

"Nggak- Hyung lucu ya pas kecil~" Jongin nyengir lagi.

Mereka berdua ngobrol banyak. Udah kayak orang pacaran gitu, Jongin kadang nyolek-nyolek Kyungsoo terus dibales gebukan mesra sama Kyungsoo.

"Hyung~" panggil Jongin pake suara sexy.

"I-iya?" Kyungsoo jadi gugup karna Jongin tiba-tiba berubah jadi cakep maksimal.

Jongin makin mendekat, Kyungsoo udah gak bisa lari lagi karna udah mentok tembok.

"Ada cicak dibahu mu Hyung~" kata Jongin.

Haaaa? Kirain mau nyium Kyungsoo?

"Kenapa Hyung? Kok mukanya merah gitu? Pasti ngebayangin mau aku cium ya?" goda Jongin yang langsung dapet tendangan maut dari Kyungsoo.

"Argh Hyung ! tega sekali kau !" erang Jongin kesakitan karena Kyungsoo menendangnya tepat ditengah.

"Astaga, kamu gak apa-apa Jong?" Kyungsoo panik karna Jongin udah kayak mau mewek gitu.

"Hyung harus tanggung jawab" ucap Jongin masih memegangi bagian tengah celananya.

"Ta-tanggung jawab apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut disuruh yang nggak-nggak sama Jongin.

"Hyung harus nikah sama aku pokoknya" seru Jongin.

Si Jongin masih sempetnya modus.

**...**

Sekarang Jongin sama Kyungsoo udah kayak perangko sama amplop, dimana ada Kyungsoo disitu pasti ada Jongin. Tapi mereka belum jadian kok, Jongin nya belum nembak Kyungsoo.

"_Nunggu waktu yang tepat dong, buat nembak Kyungsoo Hyung~"_ jawab Jongin pas ditanya Sehun sama Tao.

Kalo dulu jam istirahat Jongin selalu ngajak Sehun sama Tao makan bareng di kantin, sekarang udah nggak lagi. Jongin bakal setia nongkrong di ruang memasak, dia mau makan bareng Kyungsoo. Yang bawa bekal ya Kyungsoo, Jongin Cuma numpang makan. Gak modal banget emang.

Kyungsoo baru muncul pas 15 menit kemudian.

"Sorry, nunggu lama ya?"

Jongin cengengesan. "Baru kok Hyung~ baru sejam yang lalu"

Kyungsoo melongo.

"Nggak Hyung, becanda~ Hyung bawa bekal apa?"

Kyungsoo membuka kotak bekalnya. Dari dalam kotak bekal Kyungsoo keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Wah~ Ayam horeng~" teriak Jongin girang kayak upin-ipin ngeliat Kyungsoo bawa makanan kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo senyum imut. Dia suka kalo ngeliat Jongin kayak anak kecil gini, bikin Kyungsoo gemes pengen unyel-unyel.

"Dimakan ya, jangan sampe sisa" pesan Kyungsoo.

Gak usah disuruh pun Jongin pasti bakal habisin bekal dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makan bekal satunya lagi sambil ngeliatin Jongin makan.

"Hyung, ada saos nempel" Jongin menyeka sudut bibir Kyungsoo paka jempol tangannya.

"Nah udah bersih~"

Kyungsoo udah kayak udang rebus mukanya.

"Hyung...?" panggil Jongin pelan.

"Ada apa? Pengen nambah ayamnya?" Kyungsoo berasa emak-emak yang nawarin anaknya makan.

"Aku pengen ngemil Hyung~"

"Ngemil apa? Nanti Hyung beliin dikantin~"

"Aku pengennya ngemil yang gak ada dikantin" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ngemil apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo greget.

"Ngemil-ikin kamu selamanya Hyung~"

Jongin ngesmirk. Kyungsoo ngeblushing. Authornya jadi gila.

"Hyung tau skala 1-10 rasa suka ku ke Hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Emang berapa?"

"Dua Hyung~"

Kyungsoo agak kecewa, kirain bakal 10 ato minimal 9-lah. Nah ini Cuma dua. Geblek kali si Jongin.

"Cuma dua?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Iya Dua. Dua-lem banget Hyung~"

Jongin ngesmirk lagi. Kyungsoo blushing makin parah. Authornya makin gak waras.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo udah gak berani ngeliat wajah Jongin saking malunya.

"Hyung, mau gak jadi pacarku?" tembak Jongin langsung.

"Aku udah lama suka sama Hyung, alesan aku ikut kelas memasak Cuma pengen ngeliat Hyung aja" ucap Jongin jujur.

"Aslinya aku gak bisa masak" aku Jongin.

"Jadi selama ini hasil masakan kamu selalu amburegeul karena kamu gak bisa masak?"

Jongin manggut-manggut malu.

"Eh, kok jadi bahas masakan? Gimana Hyung? Hyung mau gak jadi pacarku? Kalo Hyung gak mau, aku mau kok yang jadi pacar Kyungsoo Hyung~"

Bedanya apa ngong?

"Tapi fansmu nanti-"

Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir tebal Kyungsoo. Pengennya sih bibirnya Jongin yang ada disitu bukan telunjuknya, tapi ada daya authornya udah terlanjur nulis telunjuk.

"Aku gak peduli sama mereka, aku Cuma peduli sama Hyung~"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Sebenernya Kyungsoo udah mulai suka sama Jongin, tapi dia takut Jongin Cuma baek aja sama Kyungsoo tanpa ada maksud.

"A-aku mau~" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa Hyung?" Jongin tiba-tiba budek.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu~"

Jongin nabok wajahnya sendiri biar tahu ini mimpi apa nggak.

"Serius Hyung?"

Kyungsoo manggut.

"Makasih Hyung...! Love You Hyung~"

Jongin langsung meluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bales meluk Jongin sambil tersenyum. Ngerasa momentnya pas Jongin majuin bibir seksinya ke bibir tebel Kyungsoo. Jaraknya udah tinggal seinchi lagi buat mereka ciuman.

Brak...

Pintu ruang masak terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang yeoja pendek masuk ke dalem sambil mencak-mencak.

"SIAPA SURUH KALIAN CIUMAN? DI NASKAH GAK ADA ADEGAN KALIAN CIUMAN ! LAGIAN KALIAN MASIH TERLALU KECIL BUAT CIUMAN !" teriak yeoja itu kalap.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo rada takut sama yeoja yang mungkin jelmaan Godzilla ini.

Jongin liat nametag yang dipake yeoja itu. **AUTHOR**

"Gak usah diperduliin Hyung, ternyata Cuma author yang sirik sama kita. Maklum dia josep (Jomblo sepuh)" jawab Jongin minta dilamar.

"BUBAR BUBAR !"

Jongin langsung narik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang masak karena yeoja tadi udah mulai kalap gigitn meja.

**TAMAT SODARA-SODARA.**

**maap ya kalo endingnya agak maksa, FF ini udah lama ditulis jadi buru-buru dikelarin daripada membusuk di lepi.**

**Gak tau kenapa lagi demen nulis FF model kayak gini -_- jangan takut buat kasih saran sama kritikan tapi pake bahasa yang baek jangan pake bahasa alay.**

**Dan sekali lagi jangan panggil gue 'Thor' TT^TT panggil eonnie ato kakak terserah, gue 91line. Tua banget khan? Yang penasaran sama wajah tua gue silahkan add Fb ato follow tuiter sama IG. Gue gak gigit kok, lagian kalo gigit kemaren udah disuntik jadi aman.**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ! kalo bisa sih review yang panjang sepanjang Jongin. Kaki maksudnya.**

**Fb: Lovara**

**Twitter: / chuLieya**

**IG: / Liya0624**


End file.
